Final Battle
by Alphearia
Summary: After all the hardships they've endured, the time for the final battle has come. Each has everything to gain, and everything to lose. The only question that remains, is can they truly carry out their goals?


Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING.

Author's Note: A little something I came up with one night. Can you figure out who's who? I'll give you a hint though: what's written in italics is like the narration. This takes place in the Shippuden timeline. Thanks to my editor!

_Final Battle

* * *

_

_Rain swept over the grassy field in droves, washing away the blood from the previous battle that took place moments ago. Two young men stood on either side of the field, their tired eyes showing a fierce determination. They fought in vain desperation. Neither quite giving it their all. Neither quite content to lose. Broken and beaten, they stood in the other's way.

* * *

_

Blood trailed down from his lips like water. His duty had intermingled with his loyalties, and for that he was paying the price. He remembered the old days when they were friends, however strained the connection was. He finally had a true friend. He finally had something to fight for.

Then he left. Diplomacy had failed. He posed a threat to the sanctity of the world.

His orders were to fight to kill, but the true question remained deep in his mind.

Could he do it?

* * *

_Torn apart. For better or for worse? They stared each other down. A silent challenge passing between them. Beckoning and daring the other to make the move neither could bring themselves to make. The rumbling of thunder broke through the absence of sound, intensifying the ominous air of the battlefield.

* * *

_

His friends. His home. His family. His duty. His memories.

He forsook them all in order to quench his undying lust for revenge. He found purpose and meaning in his vow. His eyes were bleeding from the strain of the battle. His eyes were his ultimate achievement as well as his ultimate sacrifice. The raw power condemned him to a never ending spiral, eternally plummeting deeper into the darkness.

No longer was he the innocent boy that looked up to his elders. No longer was he the weak little child that could not protect those closest to him. He held no ties. He severed them all before he left for good.

Or so he thought.

He settled his gaze on the blood splattered man opposite him. His final obstacle. The promise of superior power was absolute, so long as he could pay the price. All he need do, is kill his closest friend.

So why did he hesitate?

* * *

_Lighting clashed, illuminating and casting shadows on their faces. Cold rain pierced their skin and numbed their wounds. A clean slate was cast over the field as the blood seeped deep down into the soil, becoming one with the Earth. Their resolve was growing weaker. Their minds clouded with the ghosts of their past.

* * *

_

His fire was dying. No more could he fight. Yet he had to press on. Maybe, just maybe he could break through. Maybe he could get his friend back.

But then, maybe he could not. His friend was obsessed with power. With the more power he obtained, the more the burning lust deep within him grew.

This never broke his determination. He promised he would bring him back and bring him back he shall. No matter what it took, he would make him come home.

Forget the orders and forget his duties. He swore to carve a new path for ninja. His punishment never crossed his mind. He never cared to think about it.

All that mattered was saving his friend's life.

* * *

_The rains grew heavier, marring their vision. The two men were running on their primitive instincts. No more were they the innocent young children from their Academy days. They were struggling to find the balance between their conscience and their mission. Struggling, it seemed, to find the truth within themselves.

* * *

_

The seconds felt like hours to him as the rain beat down on his body. His muscles screamed for rest, but he refused to grant it. Not until he finished what he came here for. Not until he ended it for good.

He realized now that he could never go back, and felt a small pang of regret clench his rapidly beating heart. He had gone too far.

Blood fell from his eyes like silent tears as he readied himself. He could never stop now. No, not when he came so close to achieving his goal.

He killed to attain this goal, and he was content to continue killing, no matter who it was. He was a criminal now. He understood that. There was no going back.

He could never change with the way he was now.

* * *

_The two men ran towards one another, activating their deepest source of power. This was the final battle, and both refused to lose. No matter what it took, no matter what they lost, they would never give up.

* * *

_

"Sasuke!"

"Naruto!"

* * *

_Rivalry born from an unlikely friendship; loyalties forged in the fires of Hell. And yet, each had a dream that drove them apart._

_One wished for the beginning._

_One wished for the end._


End file.
